Sweet And Innocent
by notyourgirl
Summary: Cody and Squib spend a night at the beach.


A/N: One shot Cody and Squib fluff. I got bored after my exams and wrote this. I'm thinking about doing a longish sequel, but I don't know yet. Stay tuned.

* * *

What's amazing is when the slightest touch makes your body scream with emotion. All you can do is lie there, and absorb the feeling. It's an indescribable mental state. 

Cody lay on the beach on a cool Saturday night. Her sandals had been taken off and tossed aside. She let her body sink into the sand. She loved how the sand felt. It stuck to her jeans and grazed against her hair. It scratched her neck and massaged her cheek. She let her fingers run through the top layer. It was rough, but soft. The lake smelt fresh and cool. She could hear the waves crashing against the shore.

She'd been here before. When Squib almost quit tennis and when she went looking for the Memphre, but lately she'd been coming more often. On weekends it became somewhat of a tradition for her and Squib to sneak out and spend the night here. Sometimes they would stay up all night talking, and sometimes they would just be together. Either way it become Cody's favourite part of the week. It was a chance for them to get away from tennis, friends, and school. It was a simple way to pass the time.

Cody heard footsteps coming from behind her, "Squib, you're late," she said sarcastically.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Squib sat down beside her, "but guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Cody sat up and smiled at him. He was wearing a navy blue v-neck sweater, the one she'd bought for him for his birthday. "Alright, what is it?" she asked.

Squib reached into the brown paper bag he'd been carrying and pulled out some kind of wine. Cody couldn't tell what kind it was. It was too dark to read the label, and she didn't know much about alcohol anyway. Whatever it was though, it looked fancy.

"You brought me alcohol?" Cody rolled her eyes and looked out upon the open water.

"Yeah. I thought we could have a little fun tonight." Squib began to open the bottle.

"You don't think being with me is fun?"

"Of course, but this could be even _more_ fun"

"If all you wanted to do tonight was get drunk Squib you could've left me out of it. Where'd you even get it anyways?"

"A couple of my friends bought it for me. Cody, I want to spent time with you. I want to be with you. Here, have some." Squib handed her the bottle, "you can have the first sip."

Cody pushed the bottle away, "no thanks."

"Why are you like this Cody? Why do you always have to be so…difficult?"

Cody turned in disgust, "difficult? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Squib sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He brought the bottle to his lips and tasted the cool beverage go down his throat.

Cody rolled her eyes, "then what did you mean?"

"It's just that your always so sweet and innocent. I think you're the only one on campus who doesn't drink."

"I'm not sweet and innocent," Cody spoke quietly and turned to face him, "am I?" she asked.

"In more ways than one."

"So that's what this is about? The fact that we haven't… you know…" She looked down at the sand, avoiding his gaze. She knew what he wanted, but the truth was that she was scared. Her first time had been a really long time ago.

"Yes, 'you know,'" Squib was trying not to get angry. There must be something wrong with him, he thought. It wasn't like she was a virgin. He didn't understand why she had to make everything into such a big deal.

Cody and Squib sat in silence for a few moments. Squib continued to drink the wine. All that could be heard was the liquid touching his lips.

Cody sighed, "Squib, I can't have sex with you. Not yet."

"Fine."

"But I'm not sweet and innocent."

"_Right._"

Cody moved herself closer to him. She could feel his body heat. She gently stroked his leg, "Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we can't do…other things…"

Squib put the bottle down and turned to look into her eyes, "like what?" he whispered.

"I'll show you." Cody pulled him towards her and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair. She rubbed her body against his until their clothes were covered in sand. She lay down and pulled him on top of her.

"Give me your hand" she whispered. She softly took his hand and stroked his wrist with her thumb. She brought his hand up to her face, and let him graze her cheek. She let his hand run down her neck and shoulders, until she brought it to her chest. She stopped, and let him feel her heart beating. She moved her hand a little lower, "it's okay Squib."

Squib leaned over her and kissed her face and neck. He kissed her chest and shoulders, as she lay there not wanting the night to end. She pulled her shirt down to allow him to get underneath. She reached her hand towards his hip and felt every contour of his body. Passion was a quality they both had.

* * *

The moon lit up the nights sky, but soon the sun came. Cody groggily woke up to find Squib still sleeping beside her. Her hair was a disaster, and her clothes were filthy. Thank god it's Sunday, she thought. 

"Squib!" She nudged him to wake him up.

"mjmhns…what?" Squib barely lifted his head off the ground.

"Time to get back to reality."

Squib groaned, but reluctantly got up. "What time is it? My head is pounding."

"Have a good night sleepy head?" They began to walk back to the grounds.

"Only the best."

"So Squib, still think I'm sweet and innocent?"


End file.
